Bite Me
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Gage begs for Sydney to bite him.  2nd in Pirate Turner's 13 Days of Halloween fic series for my beloved Jack and our darling babies.  Het.


Title: "Bite Me"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: This is the second story in my annual 13 days of Halloween series dededicated with endless love to my wonderful, beloved Jack and our darling children.  
>Rating: R<br>Summary: Gage begs for Sydney to bite him.  
>Warnings: Het<br>Word Count: 1,749  
>Date Written: 4 September, 2011<br>Disclaimer: Francis Gage; Sydney Cooke; all other characters mentioned within; and Walker, Texas Ranger are ﾩ & TM their rightful owners, none of whom are the author. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Texas Ranger Francis Gage's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he watched his partner emerge from the shadows. He'd known she had been going into the dressing room to change into her latest undercover character and had been imagining all sorts of things, but nothing he had envisioned had come close to preparing him for the actual sight now before him. Sydney had always been the most beautiful woman he had ever known, but there were some times that even her already breath-taking beauty improved. His heart pounded a maddening rhythm in his chest as she walked to him and the other two Rangers awaiting her with a motion to her body that he found he could only describe as a prowl. Her every move was utter seduction, and yet she also moved with a purpose and a power that told every one watching her that she was going to get what she wanted and none who tried to stand in her way would live to tell the tale.

He gulped, his face paling. His hands sweated, his fingers quivering with his burning need to reach out to her, pull her close, and claim her as his forever more. He thrust his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans before they could do something to give him away. His tongue swelled inside his mouth, salivating with the desire to not only remember their few, stolen kisses over their years as partners but to relive them and taste her sweet nectar again.

There was nothing he'd ever wanted more in life than he wanted his beautiful, beloved Syd, and yet she still professed to want him as nothing more than a friend. He didn't believe her. Her lips said one thing, but her kisses, searing as they had always been during the rare times they had kissed, had always told him the truth. She wanted him, but she was even more scared than the confidence she exuded now. He was the only thing in the world that seemed to scare her, and he didn't understand it. He'd told her in every way he could that he would never break her heart, but still she refused to give him a chance to prove his declarations of love to her.

He never stopped wanted her. He never stopped loving her, and he never would. He'd wait forever for the chance to keep his promises of eternal, undying love to her, but there were times when that necessity to wait was almost more than he could bare. Now, as she prowled forward to him in the shadows, her brown eyes locked with his, was certainly one of those times.

Her silken, red cape swirled around her body. Black boots stretched up her long, tanned legs, and the combination of the cape and boots revealed glimpses of creamy skin and taut muscle that Gage knew would taste every bit as delicious as it looked. It was the top part of her outfit that really drove him wild, however. He wasn't sure what the contraption was called. It reminded him of half of a bodysuit or, even more aptly, a swimsuit, and yet he knew it was neither. Whatever it was stretched from just above her breasts to just below her womanhood that Gage longed to make sing in the most powerful melody of sweet love. It was silk black, skin tight, and left her center exposed. The sides of her curvaceous breasts peeked out at him, calling his name and tempting him like he'd never been tempted before.

Gage bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud as Syd came to a stop before him and the guys. "How do I look?" she asked with an innocence that floored him. How could the woman not know what she was doing to him?

Walker nodded. "You fit the bill perfectly," he commented.

"Ten out of ten," Trivette complimented with a nod and a knowing grin. He elbowed Gage. "Give the woman a compliment."

Syd's large, doelike eyes moved from Walker and Trivette to focus in on Gage, who was still quiet. His cheeks were burning, and he hoped he wasn't blushing as brightly as he felt like he was. Emotion flickered in Sydney's brown eyes, and for the first time, he realized that she really was waiting to hear what he thought of her costume. Syd never dressed like this, and it wouldn't have mattered to her if a thousand guys had liked looking at her if he didn't like what he saw.

Gage broke partially free of his restraint. His broad grin charmed her, and then his words made her smile. "Yeow, baby, bite me!" he exclaimed.

She gazed into his eyes for a moment, and then, feeling braver than usual by the feminine power within her that her new costume had awoken, Sydney angled her mouth in for Gage's neck. He froze at her unexpected movement, and his heart pounded so loudly that he wondered if she could hear it. She wouldn't kiss him, he knew, not now, not here. She was playing with him. She had to be . . .

And yet her teeth touched his neck. He moaned, a thousand quivers of molten lava shooting through his every fiber, but then, as suddenly as she had touched him, she recoiled. She smiled up at him, her fake fangs glistening realistically in the dim light of the costume shop. "I prefer more innocent blood," she snarled.

He grinned and winked at her, determined to play his part and not let her, or the others, see how badly she was hitting him this Halloween night. "I can be as innocent or as naughty as you want."

She laughed, her head tossing back, and the tinkling song of her laughter echoed in his ears and warmed his heart. "I bet."

"What do you think?" Walker suddenly mused aloud, stroking his beard in thought.

Trivette nodded his approval. "I think it's perfect," he said and dropped a collar around Gage's neck before either he or Sydney knew what was happening.

"What the - ?" Gage demanded, taking the length of chain and fingering it suspiciously.

"If we really want to catch these people in the act, we need to get all the way in, and we need to have Sydney have a partner in there who she can trust, not just pick some guy up after she gets in there."

"So," Gage mused, still fingering the thick links of the chain as he lifted his eyes up to his superiors, "I'm her sub?"

"Yup." Trivette grinned.

Walker nodded. "That's the plan. You two get in there, wait until they start passing out the meth, and then call us in. We'll have them right there and all the proof we need to send the whole party away for quite some time."

"Unless you can't handle being the sub, of course," Trivette teased.

Gage smiled and returned his eyes to gazing into Sydney's. "Suits me fine," he acknowledged. "Syd already dominates me any way." He grinned at her. "Don't ya, Syd?"

Sydney wrapped her fingers around Gage's chain. His fingers slipped down the links and brushed hers, sending delightful thrills through them both, and in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him senseless. She ached to feel his arms around her, to have his body shut out the cold of the outside world. She yearned to be able to believe in all the promises he'd made her over the years, that he'd always be there for her, always love her alone, and never break her heart, but yet she knew she dared not for if she did, the blissful, blessed, and most wonderful treats that were Gage and the special connection they shared as partners, friends, and more to which she dared not put a name might well be taken away from her. She tugged on his chain, breaking the spell that had been settling over them as they had been gazing into each other's eyes and Gage had started to lean forward for her waiting and hopefully upturned mouth. "Come on, Romeo. We've got a job to do."

Disappointment flashed through him. He'd been so close to her that he had almost been able to taste her deliciously sweet lips again! Yet he forced himself to recover quickly as he trotted along behind her like a well trained pup. "Romeo?" he asked. "Is that my name?" And then he started yipping while all the time silently thanking Walker and Trivette. They had thought that chaining him to Syd would be a funny trick, but instead they had treated him. He loved Sydney, and though she wouldn't admit it yet, he knew she loved him too. There was nowhere else on Earth he'd rather be than right beside her, and though he only wore a physical chain this night, he would always be chained to her, heart, body, and soul, and nothing would ever break that chain.

"Sydney?" he asked as they walked out into the Autumn night.

"What?"

He caught her eye for the first time since they'd walked away from Walker and Trivette and offered her a sweet smile that quickly made her breath catch, her lips smile in answer to his, her heart warm, and her soul sing. "Happy Halloween," he said, though what he really wanted to tell her was that he loved her.

She heard his unspoken message and acknowledged inwardly though she'd never answer him on it aloud - or, at least, not for a long time yet to come. She wanted desperately to answer him in like and truth, but she dared not tell him she loved him, not yet, not now, and perhaps, she told herself firmly, not ever. Yet she still smiled as he gazed adoringly down at her. "Happy Halloween, Gage!"

He saw the emotional storm building in her eyes and understood how desperately she wanted to tell him how she really felt but knew, too, that her fears raged to the front. He broke the moment between them by raising his hands as though they were paws, panting his tongue, and barking. She threw her head back and laughed again, then tugged on his chain. "Come on."

He nodded and followed briskly behind her. "I'd follow you anywhere," he said, and they both knew his words were true not only for this Halloween but for all their years to come.

**The End**


End file.
